1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clothes dryer which is adapted to dry clothes without the addition of heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that clothes may be dried by the application of heat thereto in electrically-heated or gas-heated clothes dryers. Not only is there a considerable expenditure of energy required to heat the clothes to a sufficiently high temperature that the clothes will dry, but the heat in the exhaust from such dryers is lost. Moreover, since these dryers tumble the clothes, the clothes, when they are removed, are wrinkled and generally must be ironed.
It is well known that the boiling point of a liquid is decreased with a decrease in ambient pressure. This well-known thermodynamic fact has been applied in many patents. For example, in Canadian Pat. No 322,144 issued May 3, 1932 to W. Muller et al, an apparatus is provided to assist in the preparation of bread. The apparatus includes a vacuum chamber having one or more air-tight and lockable access doors therein with means for supporting freshly baked bread within the chamber. A condenser is connected to the chamber and a vacuum pump is coupled to the condenser. Drainage and control means are connected to the chamber and to the condenser. A pressure release valve and a vacuum indicating gauge are also connected to the chamber.
In another patent, Canadian Pat. No. 372,845 issued Mar. 30, 1938 to W. L. Fleisher, an apparatus is provided for cooling bread. The apparatus includes a plurality of chambers, each having closure means and means for the automatic locking thereof. A vacuum pump is provided, along with distributor means for automatically connecting and disconnecting the pump with the chambers in timed relation and for breaking the vacuum in the chambers without affecting the operation of the pump.